nikospa1000fandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Louie
This article is about the fictional character Papa Louie. For the first game based on the character's name, click here. Papa Louie is the main protagonist of Papa Louie's franchise of the platformer and restaurant time-management games. He first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cooking Hates: Microwaved Meals Occupation: World Famous Chef Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Appearance Papa Louie has tanned skin, bald head, dark bushy eyebrows, and a big black moustache. He wears a white chef hat, a thin red neckerchief wrapped around his neck, a long-sleeved white buttoned dress shirt, a small red apron, blue pants, and brown sneakers. In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, his Style B is mostly the same as his regular outfit, but in different colors. He wears a long-sleeved blue shirt, a small white apron, blue pants, and white sneakers with red laces. Clean-Up His outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B Papa Louie wears a red shirt under a white collared suit with dark blue buttons, pockets, a red tie, and a lavender flower pinned to its lapel. He also wears white pants held by a blue belt with grayish-silver buckle. He also wears this outfit during the Romano Wedding celebration in Papa's Pastaria. Christmas Outfit Papa Louie wears a green sweater decorated with red and white diamond-like sequels going across the top half, and small white lozenge diamond sequels shown in the lower half. His chef hat has the same design as his sweater. He also puts back his red neckerchief and apron along with his white pants. He wears this outfit during Christmas in Papa's Bakeria. Halloween Outfit Papa Louie dresses up as an ancient mummy during Halloween in Papa's Pizzeria HD. He wears a pale, grayish blue clothing with several bandages wrapped around his body, a chef hat painted in moderate gamboge with royal blue lines flowing down, and a gambogeish gold neckerchief and apron with blue triangular and line patterns. He also wears black sneakers with gold laces. Beach Outfit Papa Louie is wearing a bathing suit in Papa's Freezeria/To Go!, Papa Louie 2, and Papa Louie 3 as his Style C and Papa Louie Pals outfit. It consists of a blue and white-striped sleeveless shirt with a red lifebuoy tucked down to his waist and red and black sport shades sunglasses. Arcade Referee Outfit Papa Louie wears a arcade referee uniform that consist on a black and white striped long sleeves shirt with a black neck.He also wears a white whistle with a red collar, black plain pants and a black basic belt with a dark gray buckle and black laced shoes with white laces and black soles, and he also wears his chef hat. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Pepperoni (top right) *2 Sausages (bottom right) *2 Mushrooms (bottom left) *2 Green Peppers (top left) *2 Onions (top right) *2 Olives (bottom right) *2 Anchovies (bottom left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Swiss Cheese *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Chicken Wings (all) *4 Wasabi Chicken Wings (left) *4 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (right) *4 Carrots (all) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (New Year) *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle **Rock Candy **Streamers, New Year Topper, Streamers *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles **Candle, Cherry, Candle Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Three Cheese Sauce *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamari *2 Tomatoes *2 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Al Dente Radiatori *Cathedral Carbonara *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamaris *2 Tomatoes *2 Pickled Eggs *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermints *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Red Velvet Pon de Ring **Azuki Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Matcha Drizzle *Blueberry Pon de Ring with Hakuto Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Calypso Hog Wings (all) *4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (left) *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (right) *4 Carrots Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Asiago Cheese (right, top left) *6 Capicola (left, top right) *3 Anchovies (left, bottom right) *6 Mushrooms (right, bottom left) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Gorgonzola Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Fried Egg *Sliced Salami *Honey Mustard *Olives *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine Holiday (Easter) *Ciabatta with Gorgonzola Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Pickled Eggs *Sliced Salami *Hollandaise Sauce *Olives *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (New Year) *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Streamers **New Year Topper *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Countdown Candies **2 Candles Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry, Gummy Onion, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (New Year) *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Streamers, New Year Topper, Streamers *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles **3 Candles Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Pecan Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Slit Top Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Creameo Crust *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Slit Top Crust *Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pita Bread with Ahi Tuna *Blazeberry Sauce *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Lobster **Green Onions *Sayori *Tempura Crunch *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Kanpyo **Green Onions *Sayori *Tempura Crunch *Kuri Kinton *Bubble Tea: **Iyokan Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *4 Pecan Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Honey *1 Guava Roll *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Broccoli (right and top left) *3 Portobello Mushrooms (right and bottom left) *6 Salami (left and top right) *3 Anchovies (left and bottom right) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Garlic Knot Crust *Purple Pesto with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Broccoli (right and top left) *3 Portobello Mushrooms (right and bottom left) *6 Salami (left and top right) *3 Anchovies (left and bottom right) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Easter) *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Blue Cheese Crumbles *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lavender Frost **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Yum n' Ms **Rocky Road Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Potato Chips **Spumoni Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Rocky Road Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Mini Mallows *Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Fudge Cookie with Yum n' Ms **Rocky Road Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with X and O Sprinkles **Spumoni Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Candy Hearts **Rocky Road Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Mini Mallows *Blueberry Swizzle, Chocolate Strawberry, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (all) *4 Spicy Garlic Hog Wings (right) *4 Cheese Cubes (left) *2 Carrots (left) *Artichoke Dip *Hummus Dip *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (all) *4 Salted Caramel Hog Wings (right) *4 Cheese Cubes (left) *2 Carrots (left) *4 PB&J Dips Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 53 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 61 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 65 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 66 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 65 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 68 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 68 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 65 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 65 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 65 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 65 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 65 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 65 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 65 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 65 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 65 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with New Year and New Year Topper. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Poutine. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Candle. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Slit Top Crust. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Pepperjack Rounds. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Huckleberry Bubbles. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Blue Cheese Crumbles. *In Papa's Scooperia, Papa's Scooperia HD, and Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with X and O Sprinkles. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with PB&J Dip. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 Trivia *Papa Louie's name was originally going to be Papa Lucci but was later changed to Louie for easier pronunciation. *He orders every topping in Papa's Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. He is also the only customer whose order fills up the entire order ticket. *He is always the last customer to be unlocked, excluding Papa's Burgeria, where he is the third chef option. If he is selected, Marty takes his place as the last customer. **Due to him usually being the last one unlocked, he always favors the last holiday. *His chef hat can be purchased in many of the Gamerias since Papa's Taco Mia!, but since Papa's Cheeseria, the plain white chef hat has become a prize for mastering a Special Recipe. *His Style C in Papa Louie 2 and Papa Louie 3 is the bathing suit he wears in Papa's Freezeria/To Go!, and the weapon he uses changes from the Pizza Paddle to a Beach Umbrella. **This makes him the only character in the platformer games to use two different weapons in the same game. *He is unlocked when all customers have Gold Star Customer Awards in Papa's Pizzeria until Papa's Freezeria, unlocked on around Ranks 40-55 in Papa's Pancakeria till Papa's Hot Doggeria, and mainly at Rank 65 and over starting from Papa's Pastaria. *Nobody is unlocked with a New Year exclusive topping except him in Papa's Cupcakeria. *Starting from Papa's Cupcakeria, after his favorite holiday is over, he won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. *He is the only customer who orders more than one donut with two toppings in Papa's Donuteria. *The "Complete Cookbook" sticker is always included in one of the three stickers required to unlock his second outfit. *He, Johnny, Kahuna, Xandra, Xolo, Tohru, Sarge Fan, and Foodini are the only customers have more than one holiday outfit. *He and Penny are the only customers that appear in every Papa Louie game. *His topping combination is the same as Carlo Romano's in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Outfits תמונה2.png|Pre-Bakeria Papa Louie Freezeria.png|Freezeria/To Go!, Papa Louie 2, Papa Louie 3 Papa Louie Style B.png|Pastaria תמונה4.png|Papa Louie 2, Papa Louie 3 Papa Louie Original.png|Updated (Bakeria onwards) Papa Louie Christmas Outfit.png|Bakeria Style H Papa Louie Halloween.png|Pizzeria HD Style H Order Tickets Papa Louie-order-pizzeria.png|Papa Louie's Pizzeria order Papa burgeria.png|Papa Louie's Burgeria order Papa Louie's Taco Mia Order.png|Papa Louie's Taco Mia! order Papa freezia.png|Papa Louie's Freezeria order Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png|Papa Louie's Pancakeria order Louie burger.png|Papa Louie's Burgeria HD order Papawingorder.png|Papa Louie's Wingeria order Papa Louie's Hot Doggeria order.png|Papa Louie's Hot Doggeria order Papalouieburgeriatogo.jpg|Papa Louie's Burgeria To Go! order New Year order.png|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Year Papa order.png|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria regular order Papa FHD.png|Papa Louie's Freezeria HD order Papa Louie's Pastaria Order During Romano Wedding.png|Papa Louie's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Papa Louie's Regular Pastaria Order.png|Papa Louie's Pastaria regular order Papa Louie Freezeria To Go! Order..png|Papa Louie's Freezeria To Go! order Ticket01.PNG|Papa Louie's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns ODPLPD.png|Papa Louie's Donuteria regular order Papa wingeria h.png|Papa Louie's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! - Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie's Pizzeria To Go! order Papa Louie Order.PNG|Papa Louie's Cheeseria order during Easter Papa Louie-Cheeseria-order-normal.png|Papa Louie's Cheeseria regular order Papa Louie's Cupcakeria To Go! Order.png|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year Papalouiesorder.jpg|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Louie New Year Cupcakeria HD.png|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria HD order during New Year Papa CHD.png|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria HD regular order Papa Louie Christmas.png|Papa Louie's Bakeria order during Christmas Papa Louie Regular.png|Papa Louie's Bakeria regular order Papa Ahi.png|Papa Louie's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Screenshot 2017-02-02-19-19-23 kindlephoto-129211383.jpg|Papa Louie's Taco Mia HD regular order Papasushih.PNG|Papa Louie's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papasushi.PNG|Papa Louie's Sushiria regular order Papa Louie Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Papa Louie's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Papa Louie (Regular).png|Papa Louie's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Papa Louie (Holiday).png|Papa Louie's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Papa Louie (Regular).png|Papa Louie's Pancakeria HD regular order Pizzeria HD Papa Louie (Holiday).png|Papa Louie's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween Pizzeria HD Papa Louie (Regular).png|Papa Louie's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG 1464.JPG|Papa Louie's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter IMG 1484.JPG|Papa Louie's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Papa Louie (Holiday).png|Papa Louie's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Papa Louie (Regular).png|Papa Louie's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order B0EB3DFA-E375-4F9F-BEB1-E56172025546.jpeg|Papa Louie's Scooperia regular order Wingeria To Go! Papa Louie (Holiday).png|Papa Louie's Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Wingeria To Go! Papa Louie (Regular).png|Papa Louie's Wingeria To Go! regular order Gallery Papa Louie.JPG Papa Louie Perfecto.png Papalouiesorder.png Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg Angrypapa.jpg Papa 1.jpg Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg Burger place.JPG Ello papa.png 185px-Pizz monster.png 185px-Papa Louie game End.png 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG 1-3.png 1-2.png Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png Papa louie.png Papa Louie Customer!.png Papa Louie Game.png Papa Louie Bust.png Papa Louie tip!.png Papa Louie Walking.png Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg Papa Louie Regular.jpg Big Rescue.jpg Blog launchdate.jpg PapaHH.png Maggie Taking Papa Louie's Order.png Poor Papa Louie.png Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png Papa louie's formal outfit.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png Xmas 2014.jpg Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png Perfect Cupcakes for Papa Louie.png 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg 5TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeira.jpg (Pastaria) Papa Louie before Star Customer.png Okay Pasta - Papa Louie.png Okay Pasta - Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 3.png Papa Louie.PNG 9H.png|Papa Louie's handwriting Papa Perfect 1.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Papa Louie.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-11-201.jpg PicklesMania.jpg BonVoyagePart1.jpg Frame5.jpg Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Burger day!.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.09.png Papa Louie perfect.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Papa Louie says to get to work.png Papa's Pizzeria Papa Louie.png Poorpapa.jpg PapaLouieperfect.png Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Papa Louie Arcade Logo.png Cus.JPG Christmas2015.jpg Newyears2016 blog.jpg Screenshot (8).png Ending scene.png Papa Louie Perfect.jpg Papa Louie - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Papa Louie in Bakeria papaisawesome.jpg Papa Louie order.png Papa Louie Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect pie in Bakeria! 2016-05-17 09.21.39.jpg|Perfect Pizza for Papa Louie PapaLouieThumbUp.png 1472217509298.jpg 1472304232595.jpg Eat Fries.png Screenshot 10 sushiria.jpg Noflash mobile.jpg RJP.png papa louie 100 points.PNG angry papa !.PNG PapaPapaGuacoMia.jpeg Angry Papa Louie (Cleaned0.PNG|"You're fired!" Screenshot 2017-02-15-13-21-45.png 354255.PNG PapalouieDonut1.PNG PapaLouieSushi1.PNG|Perfect with Papa Louie in Sushiria! IMG 1098.JPG IMG 3096.png IMG 3095.png Allow Flash.png Papa's Blessing.png|I never knew Papa Louie could bless chefs with perfection papalouiefliplineadi.jpg roulouiehotdog.png|Roy and Papa Louie in Hot Doggeria roylouiefreezeria.png|Roy and Papa Louie in Freezeria IMG 5214.JPG|Papa Louie unlocked in Bakeria IMG 5227.JPG|Bakeria Ending IMG 5226.JPG|Bakeria Ending: A gift from Papa Louie 1FBAE4BB-807F-4351-A175-099D1ACFF60C.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Papa Louie reaches out to Timm.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Papa Louie Holding the Bakeria uniform.png 53C31497-99B0-4CFB-AE38-8C41DF65EB07.png|Papa’s Scooperia HD intro 10th Anniversary of Papa Louie.png 06B3D527-6085-4BC3-8AFB-37785EA037D7.jpeg|Papa Louie and his nephew, Roy sitting together at the table IMG 0524 (1).PNG IMG 0848.PNG|Papa's Pizzeria HD: "Serve all of the customers." IMG 0610.PNG Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.06.43 PM.png|Papa and Alberto in Scooperia Papa Louie Nervous.png Papa Louie Not Pleased.png Angry Papa Louie.png IMG 1688.PNG 22201914720_kindlephoto-181559839.png|Papa Louie holding pizza boxes PLP promo - Papa Louie.gif|Papa Louie from Tony's facebook page! 2142019164631_kindlephoto-433975551.png|Papa Louie holding pizza boxes 2 Fan Art when pizzas attack by cartoonspider-d7ovxbu.jpg|By CartoonSpider Papa Louie by GigzaPizza.jpg|By GigzaPizza Papa Louie by Viliam Furík.jpg|By Viliam Furík papa louie.jpg|Chibi Papa Louie by liselottelove flipline roy joy and papa louie by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl flipline papa louie being cool by 763lilypadpandaowl-d92jq5c.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Papalouie.PNG Papa10 Emma.jpg Hegan replaces Papa Louie.png Papa Louie Manga.png|Papa Louie Manga by Rafael54425 PapaLouie.png|Minecraft Papa Louie 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 zsedg.png|i love u papa Papa Louie Chibi.jpg|Papa Louie Chibi Maker Papa Louie Chibi Style B.jpg|Papa Louie Chibi Maker Style B Papa Louie Chibi Style H.jpg|Papa Louie Chibi Maker Style H papa louie by cooler955-d66wbjh.jpg|By cooler955 Plotagon Papa Louie.png|Plotagon Papa Louie by Ellie Sparkly Dgfpchapter1.png|By Zoomer3539 papa louie fanmade logo.png|Fanmade logo by Timm's real Fan! Papa Louie.jpg|Dream Sefly Papa Louie by RainbowCakes4Life IMG_2306.PNG|By Saige VanDerSchnoodle Papaluis.png|By Podaj747 (in paint, and my mouse likes sliding) IMG_2709.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Flipline - Papa Louie.png|By TheSweetPinkCutie Papa Louie Arcade New Version.png|Papa Louie Arcade Picture (New Version) 1538368859535.png|By Petey K Dgfpmmprologue.png|By Zoomer3539 merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant 1552058348170.png|By TheWowSign Papa_Louie_by_crystalrobotlover12.jpg|By crystalrobotlover12